


Anna Gets A Date

by Newlay



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newlay/pseuds/Newlay
Summary: Anna seeks a way to take Honeymaren out in Arendelle, much to Elsa's chagrin.Annamaren was lacking in content so a shipper asked me to do this.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Hesitation

Anna’s steps slowed as she approached the clearing. The forest rustled around her and she listened intently, knowing that for some reason she was stalling. Delaying the moment she would have to walk into the Northuldra encampment and see her sister again. 

It was not that Anna didn’t want to reunite with Elsa for the autumn visit. She loved to see her here, with her cheeks flushed and hair awry from wild days and nights in the North – even if it meant her being away from Arendelle, where, Anna privately thought, the sisters both truly belonged. 

No, Anna was standing, rocking from one booted foot to the other, because another graceful queen of the Northern landscape would greet her tonight. She was nervous because Honeymaren was there.

The slim figure had been peripheral to Anna at first; a kind of phantom hovering around the campfire to whom, she knew, Elsa had paid enough – or more than enough – attention. But Anna in turn had had eyes only for her sweet, worrying sister. Watching that she didn’t run off alone again, or get eaten by wolves, or be overcome by panic like at the coronation two years before. 

Now that Elsa had proven she could be alone out here, Anna could relax. And on visits to the Northuldra, she had found her eyes drifting to the elegant tribeswoman. Anna realized she had started to prick her ears up at everything Honeymaren said – no matter how banal. Once she had stared at the Northuldra while she described the state o the firewood suppleis, to the point that Hooneymaren noticed and began to stare back. Anna had recoiled, embarrassed. But she secretly wanted to hear and see as much of Honeymaren pretty much as much as she possibly could.

“This is awful,” she thought dejectedly. “Kristoff’s still with me…”

He was, sort of. But lately Anna had been less than enthralled with his company. He was always moaning at something in Arendelle, or pretending not to be in a bad mood when she was around. But she could see he was not the man she had met two years ago. Arendelle did not suit him, and, Anna thought ruefully, neither did she. The huge outdoorsman may have been physically powerful, which she appreciated, but lately she had found it harder and harder to think of what they had in common. It made Anna desperately sad at times, but she found herself thinking it more and more often. 

The autumn sun emerged and Anna felt it reach her through the forest canopy. She smiled suddenly. 

“What am I worrying about? These people love me and let me know it. I only have to step in there, see Elsa and – and – we’ll see about Honeymaren. If she talks to me, she talks to me. No worries!”

The Queen of Arendelle strode into the camp.


	2. The Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna enjoys the northern comforts of the Northuldra and is remarkably pleased to see her sister - but Elsa may not be totally thrilled with the situation.

The camp was as lovely as ever. The overhanging branches framed on all sides a circle of well-crafted tents and wood piles ready for the night. Rich smells filled the air – pumpkins, Anna thought, and spiced wine being mixed, and nuts being readied for roasting. Dark leaves crunched and crackled under the feet of the tribe, busy or languorous. She breathed it all deeply. At night it would come alive. Things seemed to be looking up.

Three hours later, amid the roaring of the fire at its height, Anna stood at the sound of her sister’s voice.  
“Anna! You came!”  
Anna grinned from ear to ear, a habit on seeing Elsa’s face. The blonde queen glided across the clearing, already moving with the confidence of the forest people. They met between the rising fires and hugged fiercely. 

“I missed you so much again,” Anna murmured as they disengaged, feeling a tear prick her eye. “The palace is starting to feel a little – cold – without you.”  
“Well, that’s definitely ironic…” Elsa began to joke, uncharacteristically. Then she saw her sister’s expression. Her mouth became a little O. “What is it, Anna? Has something hurt you?”  
“Well – it’s just – things with Kristoff aren’t what I wanted, exactly…”  
“Oh, Anna – tell me all about it. Over here.” She led Anna to a trunk by the other campfire and sat her down on it. “Take some hot wine, you’ll need it. Over here, please!” She raised her voice to someone carrying goblets. “Here… you remember Honeymaren, don’t you?” 

Anna looked up instantly, into the dark eyes. Their measured look and the small smile Honeymaren gave Anna suddenly caused her a wave of frustration. “Of course,” she snapped, and gulped the wine, looking away. Honeymaren stopped mid-curtsey and hesitated before walking away. Elsa gazed at her sister thoughtfully.   
“So tell me, Anna,” she prompted. Anna sighed.

~

Later that night, the revelry was just starting to die down after its peak. It had not been a special celebration – just a regular end-of-year party – until Anna had arrived, and then of course it had been in her honour. Until she had managed to persuade the Northuldra that it wasn’t really what she wanted, and got them to stop bowing and curtseying. Then she had joined in the fun and cheered up again. Northern hospitality could do wonders.

With her wine-befuddled brain, she was more and more letting herself think of someone – the beautifully elegant figure walking around the fires offering drinks, or helping prepare the food. 

Or occasionally sitting down by Elsa and talking. The Northuldra did not speak much unless she had something to say, and Elsa was not the most gregarious. So Anna had come between them, eventually literally, and talked the hours after midnight away. Honeymaren had been reserved at first, and then given way to Anna’s abundant charm. An hour after meeting her that night, she had begun to easily laugh with the redhead, and often smiled into the dark even when nobody was saying anything. 

Elsa was getting less enthused about the company. It was clear that her sister was more keen on the young Northuldra than she had let on. So she found an excuse to send her off on an errand and leaned into Anna deliberately. Taking possession. 

“I hope it does work out with Kristoff after all,” she said innocently. “The two of you may have a future yet.”

Anna waved a hand nonchalantly. “Oh, don’t take all that so sheriously,” she slurred. “I’ve got you, I’ve got Olaf, I’ve got Honeymaren - ” 

Elsa stood. “It’s getting late,” she said sharply. “We don’t normally go to bed this late here.”

Anna laughed. “This might not be a normal night, I think – hey! Where are you…” 

“Goodnight!” Elsa called over her shoulder as she strode away. Anna frowned and slumped against the log. Her mind quickly wandered again and she got up precariously. She saw the Northuldra were taking out the unused firewood and storing it in the dryhouses. She made up her mind to help a little.

Stepping carefully over a few revellers who had gone too far, and some abandoned goblets, she heaved up a hefty log from the fireside. A figure on the edge of the clearing looked over anxiously. 

“Anna, watch what you’re doing with that – let us handle it - ”

Anna did not hear the voice. Arms trembling with effort, she marched around the smouldering fire and lost her footing suddenly, the log flying into the firepit, followed by the royal redhead. 

Anna rolled over in a panic, only going further into the fire. She yelled for help and a figure darted over with amazing speed. The Queen was lifted bodily and dragged to the cold edge of the clearing. The Northuldra who had noticed had leapt up and were staring in astonishment.

Anna gasped in the dark and looked up - into the dark face of Honeymaren. The eyes, usually so measured and calm, were bright with urgency.  
“Are you okay? That could have been pretty bad back there - ” the Northuldra was gasping with the effort of heaving a queen around. 

As the cool air sharpened her mind and body, Anna was overtaken by a wave of gratefulness. And not a little awe at the tribeswoman’s reaction. 

“I should be fine, the fire’s mostly died down by now, right?" She looked down at her wine-and-emerald dress and awkwardly brushed herself off. "But the way you did that, flying over and grabbing me out of danger, that was amazing! You were so quick, you’re so… graceful. And I’m such a klutz,” she quickly added.

“Thank you very much.” Honeymaren breathed out sharply. Anna could have sworn she was blushing a little, but it might have been the exercise. “And of course you’re not clumsy,” she hurried to add. “You’re… regal – totally a proper lady -”  
Anna laughed at that, so suddenly Honeymaren couldn’t help letting out a little chuckle. Honeymaren found herself standing with the Queen of Arendelle holding on to her arms, uncontrollably giggling together into the night. 

“An indestructible sense of manners too, calling me a lady after what you just saw,” Anna smiled. “Must be the first time a dignitary has fallen into the campfire in these parts - I’d bet my kingdom on it.”  
Honeymaren grinned prettily but found she couldn’t think of anything to say. Anna seemed to understand. They stood breathing in the cold air. Anna felt herself sobering up. 

Honeymaren breathed in suddenly. “You know, we don’t have a tent or a blanket-mate for you tonight. We really should have, but - ”  
“A blanket-mate?”   
Somebody’s heart was much louder than it had been.   
“Yes – we really don’t have enough skins or wool to give everyone a blanket. You simply use other people to keep warm, at this time of year; two or three to a blanket. It’s really nice, actually. If you asked any Northuldra – she would be pleased to have the honour.”

Anna looked away into the black forest, then immediately back to Honeymaren. She somehow felt it would be wrong to look away from her at this moment. The young woman was looking at her, her usual calmness returned, but with a kind of intensity that rarely came out in her.  
“I’m so grateful to – all the Northuldra – and you,” she said. “And any of them would be great.” She looked away regretfully, angry at herself for doing it. “But I promised to come so I could see Elsa. I’m gonna go to her tonight. I would have been happy to go into yours,” she said quickly. 

Honeymaren didn’t look surprised. “Of course. You’ll get just what you want, Your Majesty.” She half turned away, then looked back. “Your sister usually camps on the north side of the encampment,” she said. Then, careful not to turn her back fully on a Queen, she walked back to the tents. 

Anna found the tent after a few minutes of asking various Northuldra. As she slipped inside, she found Elsa still awake. Her sister happily gave her space under the blanket, and, grateful for the shield of warmth against the icy night, Anna let Elsa put a protective arm over her body. They snuggled together and Anna finally felt content with the day. Mostly.


	3. The Morning After

Honeymaren woke with the dawn, which was unusually late for her. Her brother, Ryder, stirred gently beside her. The cool morning air immediately made her think back to last night. To Anna. With a shiver of delight, she realised a queen liked her. Given the way she had looked into Honeymaren's eyes, maybe even -

 _No._ She was here to see her sister, that's all. Elsa was obviously the one who had Anna's affections. She had gone to sleep beside the blonde queen, after all, not Honeymaren. The Northuldra groaned softly as she recalled how _forward_ she had been. Asking a queen to sleep under your blanket? In Arendelle they were more reserved about who slept where, and with whom. Anna was hardly going to snuggle up with a woman she had only spoken to a few times. Still, Honeymaren's mind drifted back to the cool night, the feeling of Anna's warm hands on her arms. The gentle stirring of Anna's breath on her face and hair. Honeymaren smiled, even though all propriety told her not to.

Anna would never be hers. It was impossible.

_But so thrilling._

She shook Ryder's shoulder to wake him up. "Time to get up," she said, forcing herself to sound chirpy. "Hope you're not hungover again."

Ryder opened an eyelid. "No Kristoff."

Honeymaren frowned. "No."

"I was expecting him," her brother said. "We were gonna ride out on the plains, explore the caves before they snow up. Why didn't he come? Did Anna say they've fallen out?"

Honeymaren pursed her lips thoughtfully. "No. No, she didn't say." 

Her heart began to beat faster. 

Anna woke up rather later. At ten in the morning she found herself looking at the roof of someone's tent. She stretched out her legs under the blanket and grinned when she remembered who it was. _Elsa._

She realised there was a pleasant warmth stretched around her waist. Elsa was attached to her sister like a limpet. Her arms encircled Anna around the middle, as if claiming what was hers. A blonde nest of a head lay on Anna's shoulder, breathing softly onto her skin, and Elsa even had one leg thrown over her sister's. It seemed any bad blood between them had disappeared last night when Anna sneaked into Elsa's tent and under her blanket; Elsa had instantly opened her arms to her sister.

Anna turned on her side and returned the embrace, so that her nose was pressing against her sister's. Their bodies squashed together like two halves of one whole. They found they were breathing each other's breath. Elsa smiled, unable to keep up the pretence of being asleep. 

"Good morning, Anna."

"And to you, sis," the redhead sighed. She was utterly content. "Last night was great. The food, the wine, the celebrations. You must love Northuldra life." Elsa smiled and pulled her even closer, if that was possible. "And she is amazing. Honeymaren." 

Elsa stiffened.

"Don't you think?" her sister enquired. "So beautiful, so confident, so gentle. I've never met anyone like her." Anna sighed again, her sister briefly forgotten as images of Honeymaren filled her mind. Her graceful movements, her involuntary smiles, her cute laughter. The feeling of her hands. Had that been real? 

"You didn't seem that keen on her last night," Elsa said. She nearly snapped the words. "You didn't look at her when she greeted you..."

Anna suddenly became aware of Elsa again. She blushed. "I just felt... I should pay attention to the _special_ people in my life. You, and... Kristoff. Not Northuldra."

"Kristoff? You pushed Honeymaren away because you feel guilty about seeing her instead of him?" So Anna was guilty about crushing on someone else. Elsa felt sick. This was the confirmation of all her worst fears.

"Hey, I never said Honeymaren specifically," her sister whined. She snuggled her face into Elsa's neck. "You know how I tend to like people too easily...

Elsa frowned and stared into her sister's eyes. She did not meet her gaze at first. 

Anna looked at her. "Forget it. It's no big deal. For this trip, I'll forget about the Northuldra and only focus on you. You're my sister and I love _you_."

Elsa tried to forget; it was hard.

 _Maybe it is all innocent._ she thought. _I must be overreacting. . . I just want Anna all to myself._

She sighed. "Time to get up now," she said ruefully. She disentangled their legs, regretting the loss of warmth. "Come on, the Northuldra cook a mean breakfast."


	4. Breakfast, Hot or Cold

Anna and Elsa walked together through the clearing. The air was clear and cold, and the rich Northuldra smells hung in the air: wood-smoke from the breakfast fires, the eggs and boar meat, the soil mixing with the fallen leaves. 

Elsa led Anna to a log where some of the late risers were still eating. A Northuldra boy served them helpings of eggs and fruit as they sat down. The sisters felt a little embarrassed - the Northuldra normally just helped themselves - but the boy ruined the regal proceedings by grinning from under his brown locks.

"Yelana made me go out and check the rabbit traps this morning," he told them. "Then I had to come back and help my sister with the poxy breakfast. We only get to eat now, actually - you're the last ones we have to cook for."

Anna looked at him. "Ryder," she said happily. "You're looking good. Did you say -" _Your sister is here?_ She felt a pang of guilt. _Remember your promise. Today you belong to Elsa._

"Never mind."

Ryder grinned wider as if he knew what she was thinking. Anna fixed her gaze on her sister.  
"Want to go riding today?" she asked, stuffing fruit in her face.

Elsa smiled, a little tensely, Anna thought. The blonde's gaze flickered to the side as if to search for something. Then she turned to Anna.

"Sure, sis, I'd love to come," she said. Anna squeezed her hand and started shovelling more food in her mouth; Ryder watched, in awe at her ability to make meat vanish. 

"Hey, Ryder, stare any harder and I'll start to think you're getting ideas about my sister," Elsa said mischievously. Ryder blushed and dropped his gaze. He started busying himself with the pots and pans, looking anywhere but Anna.  
Anna just stared. _Is she trying to set me up with Ryder?_ She looked over at Elsa. She was innocently poking at her food, but she was clearly waiting for Anna to react. _Why would she... oh._ A graceful figure in furs came into Anna's mind and she did the first thing she could think of to shake it off.

She bit her lip coyly, and laid a hand on the startled boy's arm. "You know, Ryder, I think that was the _best_ breakfast I've had in years. You belong in the palace kitchens, you really do." She paused, teetering on the brink. "I might even bring you home with me tomorrow if you keep the cooking up."

Elsa jerked her head up before she could stop herself. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face, either, and hid her expression in her bowl. She had underestimated the attraction Anna felt to this Northuldra girl, it seemed.

Anna watched her sister's joy with delight. Elsa couldn't possibly think Honeymaren was the object of Anna's affections now; perhaps her scheming skills were better than she had thought. As she happily watched Ryder mutter back at her, before all but running away from the fire as if his teenage nerves were chasing him, she caught sight of a dim peripheral figure on the far side of the fire. She turned in her seat and felt her stomach drop to the ground.

Honeymaren was standing there blank-faced, a bowl in one hand, stock-still as she watched what had happened. Her face showed none of her usual deference to the royal; her eyes were fixed firmly and coldly on Anna's. Anna knew with a twinge of shame that she had heard everything. She made herself give a half-hearted wave and smile in the Northuldra's direction; Honeymaren gave no sign she had seen. 

Burning with shame, Anna turned back to the meal and was seized with another horror. _Did she see? God help me, did Elsa see that?_ Her sister was looking in the other direction as Ryder joined his friends and obviously started talking about the royal sisters. _Queen Anna flirted with me... no, she really did..._

Elsa didn't seem to be aware of the interaction; not on the surface at least. Anna breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't flirted with Ryder to please Elsa only to give her another reason for jealousy. Stuffing the rest of the meal in her mouth, she rose, dragging her sister up with her. Ignoring the yelp of surprise from the blonde, she announced brightly that she and her sister were going _riding_ on the _reindeer_ and they would need someone to saddle them up. Not looking in a certain someone's direction, she marched off towards Ryder with her sister in tow.

_God, whose side am I on? Whose love do I really want?_


	5. Girls Go Riding

Ryder marched them over the hard mud to the reindeer paddocks. "That one there we keep for Kristoff and Sven," he told them, pointing. Anna had thought she couldn't feel any more conflicted, but being reminded of her boyfriend did it. She stomped across the bed of leaves, feeling worse and worse. 

Ryder opened the gate and the reindeer snorted, turning as one in his direction. Anna smiled to see their unconditional love; when they loved someone, they could let it happen, with no strings attached. _If only all of us were so lucky._  
"And this one's for you, Anna," the boy told her, his confident grin restored. He manfully shoved the saddle on and made a show of checking all the straps, in case Anna doubted he was an expert. "Picked out _specially_ for you," he added. Anna returned a warm smile, but not too warm. The boy actually had the temerity to wink before turning away.

Elsa smiled over at Anna from beside her reindeer; the redhead made a show of being flustered at her. Elsa cheerfully hauled herself onto her saddle, showing, if not the experience of a Northuldra born and bred, enough knowledge not to fall off. _I'm glad Anna is just going moony-eyed over everyone she meets here, not just the pretty girl. But if I ever think that Ryder boy has a chance of anything serious with her, I'm personally going to teach him that Anna belongs to me._ She nodded and rode out of the paddock.

Anna was not so sure of herself. She struggled onto the great animal, cursing her decision to go riding. She finally managed to get her legs on either side of Bjartr's body and stared down at the reins; they looked unfamiliar to her.

"It's basically the same way you ride a horse, only we hold the reins a bit different," a voice said behind her. Honeymaren was standing there, arms folded, riding gloves in her hands. Her voice was flat and blank. "Just pretend you're on a horse, and. . . wear these. Please. They'll keep your hands from chafing." Her voice fading, she handed the gloves to her.

Anna took them, unable to keep her fingers from grazing the back of the Northuldra's hand. The touch electrified her more than she could have guessed. It was ten times as strong as what she had felt last night, as powerful as anything Kristoff had been able to make her feel. Her breath caught in her throat. Honeymaren quickly withdrew her hand and folded her arms again. She shifted her weight as if to go, but something kept her there. Something powerful moved in both of them.

Anna stared at the gloves in her hand. "Oh, they're beautiful. I couldn't be more grateful." She looked up and found the girl's eyes firmly on hers. They still showed only a flicker of emotion, and yet that was more than she had let out five minutes before. Anna swallowed. "Honeymaren. . ."  
Suddenly Anna had the feeling Elsa was staring straight at her back. Anna felt herself go cold.

"Thanks." She forced herself to ride out without another word. She was unable to look at the girl again, so she just stared straight ahead of her. After a few seconds she realised she had been wrong. Elsa wasn't standing there at all.  
_Elsa hadn't been there. Elsa would have seen nothing._  
Anna looked back at Honeymaren, and found she was already heading to the other side of the reindeer paddock, head down. In a fury with herself, she kicked her reindeer forward to catch up with her sister. Tears of frustration welled up in her eyes.

 _I promised to give all my love to Elsa today, whether she was watching or not._ she told herself. _I must keep my promise._

_When am I going to get this right?_

~

Anna charged across the level field, panting for breath. Her blood raced and her heart soared as the wind whipped her hair back. She laughed with the pure energy she felt in the world; her former worries seemed impossible in this race in the cold of the air and the heat of her own body. How could there be anything to worry about when you could race like this?

Just ahead of her, Elsa leaned back to give a cheeky wave, launching her braid over her shoulder. Her eyes sparkled and her skin glowed with the exercise; when she laughed, Anna was reminded of how beautiful her sister was. She waved back and urged her mount on. She was caught up in the chase, and for all her lack of experience, she wanted to win this one.

Suddenly Elsa began to slow and stopped beside a huge oak, noticeable because it was the only splash of green in the whole field. She turned her reindeer around and grinned at Anna as she struggled to stop. "I win again," she shouted gleefully. She looked like a true queen, sitting there in spotless white.

Anna looked different. The wild grace she'd had on the ride, with her hair flung out behind her and her green dress flying in the wind, was fading, to be replaced by an ungainly fight with her reindeer to try to stop. Bjartr even seemed a little miffed that they had lost, and wanted to prove his stamina by keeping the race up. Finally she halted him and brought him back round to Elsa. 

"That was a super close race, girls," Ryder called out, trotting up to them. "You _nearly_ got her," he told Anna, flashing a grin at her. Elsa smiled cautiously. The boy stopped beside them effortlessly and shaded his eyes as he looked out into the distance. "Next race, I think Anna should be the one _chased_ , don't you?" He looked pointedly at Anna. This time, Elsa grimaced. "To the stone giants by the river, through the trees. What do you think, sis?" 

Honeymaren, a little way behind the group, glanced at him carefully. She nodded slowly, and started off towards the trees on the other side of the field. Ryder frowned.

"She's been a little funny this morning, don't you think?" He looked at the two sisters questioningly. Neither answered.  
Ryder shrugged. "Well, go!" he shouted. 

Anna pounded across the flat land. This was even better than before; now she was actually _winning_ , she thought, as Bjartr raced along under her. Finally, Anna might do something better than her sister.

 _I shouldn't think like that,_ she told herself sternly.

Suddenly she reached the canopy. She knew the way, but she had never come through on a reindeer before. She tightened her hands around the reins and told herself she could do it. She felt the toughness and the softness of Honeymaren's riding gloves, and glanced down at them; for some reason, when she looked at them, the thought of navigating those trunks did not seem so scary.

She twisted around in her saddle and looked for Elsa; her sister was way behind. She relaxed a little and let the reindeer make his way through the woods he knew so well. The wood was nowhere near as dark as it was in summer, but Bjartr still struggled to find his footing among the piles of dead leaves. They went on like that for a few minutes, Anna letting the autumn wood smells fill her. 

The next second she was flying. Bjartr had stumbled badly; he didn't lose his footing, but he had thrown Anna off, hard. She landed on the cold-hardened ground. All the air was knocked out of her body; for a second, she blacked out.

The next thing she knew, she could hear a reindeer's hooves making a path through the leaves straight to her. _No, that's not right_ she thought groggily as she raised her head. _Two reindeer._ Elsa was coming, with Bjartr in tow. She let her head fall back, groaning a little.

She must have blacked out again, because suddenly her head was in a soft, warm lap. "Just give yourself a minute," the voice said. "You'll be fine; there isn't even any more bleeding. . ."  
The voice was like velvet. So unlike the cold ground beneath her. Anna smiled and rubbed her cheek against a warm thigh; her big sister was with with her, comforting her as she always had. . .  
But that wasn't Elsa. Elsa was calling out to her from a distance. "Anna! I can see you, I'm coming!"

As she came to, she realised who was holding her. Her eyes got back their full sight, and she found herself gazing into Honeymaren's face. The deep brown eyes were staring concernedly; her hand quickly withdrew from Anna's face as if she had been checking her temperature. 

_Or caressing her._

Anna stared. A heartbeat. Then another.

Elsa's approaching voice gave her a jolt that removed the last trace of cloudiness from her mind. All she knew in that second was, _I can't stay here_.

The redhead queen bolted upright and was running jerkily before she even knew what she was doing. Running towards her sister, with her arms wide open. "Elsa! Thank you so much for coming to rescue me!"

Honeymaren stood there in shock as Anna launched herself into her sister's arms. Elsa smiled in surprise, stroking the back of Anna's head. "Are you sure you're okay?" she murmured softly. Anna did not trust herself to reply. The reason was that she could hear Honeymaren shuffling in the fallen leaves behind, before slowly trudging away. The sound tore Anna's heart in two. 

"Of course I'm okay," she forced out, choking back a sob.


	6. Pining In the Pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymaren is hurt but still unable to let go of Anna; whom shw can only watch walking away.

Anna stood in the distance below the hill, deep in conversation with her sister. It was clear even without hearing what she was saying: _I love you, sis, forever, and I'm coming back!_. Suddenly the two hugged once more, the clouded light giving Anna's normally fiery hair a sombre look. Far above, watching from behind a shield of branches and twigs, Honeymaren grimaced. 

_Last chance._ If she stepped out now, she knew Anna would see her and maybe even say goodbye. Honeymaren would at least have a chance of the ginger queen taking away a memory of her as she returned to Arendelle and her queenly duties. Would at least have a chance of being thought of by her.

She shook her head. _No._ She would have some self-respect. Anna had all but ignored her after she had given her her gloves; she had acted like Honeymaren was not _there_ after she fell from Bjartr, choosing instead to run to her sister. Honeymaren had never felt so ignored. No, she would not go chasing after Anna looking for affection. _And yet there were those moments. . ._

She sighed and shuffled in the leaves. People were so complicated. First, she didn't know whether Anna liked her at all. Second, she didn't even know what this _like_ was. When she looked at Anna, Honeymaren felt like she were looking at a boy to settle down with. 

And how could a girl have those feelings for another girl? _You must be delusional._ Maybe this was normal. _After all, it's not like I want to_ sleep _with Anna,_ she told herself. But if so, why had none of the other girls ever mentioned this? Come to it, Ryder had never mentioned feeling _love_ for a boy. 

She stopped herself short. _Love?_ She needed to get a grip. Feeling fond about a girl didn't mean. . . didn't mean. . .

 _Long walks alone together in moonlight._ She shook her head in denial. It didn't mean _sharing a fireside all of their own. Laughing together all night, without a care in the world._ She groaned, trying to resist. It didn't mean _the smile on her face as she lies in my lap, her soft lips on my neck and my . . ._

"What're you doing there, sis?" A voice called out. Honeymaren nearly jumped out of her skin and gave an indignant squawk she had never given before. Ryder was stood a few yards to the left of her with the strangest expression on his face. One hand was caressing the side of his face slowly, a finger pulling back his lower lip as if in awe at some exquisite taste; the other hand clutched his chest as if something clamped on his heart. His eyes were turned to the heavens and he had a dreamy smile on his face. 

Honeymaren gaped for a second, then went red as a tomato. She was looking, more or less, at what she had looked like five seconds ago. 

She spluttered without thinking. "No - it's not what you're think-" she shut her lips and scowled.  
Her brother grinned and walked towards her. "I may know nothing about women, but I know that when a girl looks like that, she's thinking of someone she really wants to be with in that moment. So who's the lucky guy?" He reached the edge of the outcrop and looked through the foliage. 

Honeymaren closed her eyes as Ryder scanned the flat land below. He raised his eyebrows as he saw no one. No one, except Elsa's back turning towards the camp, and Anna's lovely profile making its way down the path. His eyebrows raised further as he realised what he was looking at. "That is _cute_ , sis. Imagine being like that with someone." Honeymaren went redder and redder and thought she might start quivering in horror. "I'd love to be like that," Ryder went on happily. "To be so close to someone that you start pining for them like some star-crossed lover. It's beautiful to smile like that just at the sight of such a close friend." He sighed.

Honeymaren wanted to laugh. Could he be so oblivious? 

_Of course. This is Ryder._

"Hey, wait a minute. Why weren't you down there to see her off?" he asked, turning to her with wide eyes. "I'd have thought she'd be eager to say goodbye to you, since you're so close all of a sudden." 

Honeymaren normally could keep her cool in any situation, but this was testing her; she couldn't think of anything to say to him. But it was about to get worse; a thought had occurred to him. "Hey, _are_ you that close, anyway?" he asked. "You didn't seem to talk much over her stay here. She seemed to be ignoring you, if anything, and I'd say she was giving special attention to Elsa, if anyone. So why are you standing here watching her-" he glanced at the foliage around them- "from a secret viewpoint, too?" Honeymaren stared away from him, her cheeks on fire. Ryder's jaw dropped. "You're not- you're not- _in love_ with her, are you?"

"Don't be absurd," Honeymaren snapped at him, coming back to herself. "It's not 'in love' when you really like another woman. You can like someone without being like _that_." But she was still blushing.

Ryder was not convinced. "It looked a lot like you were like that, Honey."

"As if you'd know!" she threw back at him. "There's nothing out of the ordinary going on here. Just let me be." She picked up a thin stick and made a show of nonchalantly swishing it around, making patterns in the air. _Circle. . . crown. . . castle. . . a certain cute little button nose. . . Ugh!_ She threw it down.

"Well, either way," he said, putting his hands in the air apologetically, "I really think you should have gone down there to say goodbye to your. . . friend. It would have cleared any bad blood you two have." He cocked his head quizzically, as if to ask what had got between his Anna and his sister, but no answer was coming from the latter. "I just think it's a shame you see to like her so much, but she ignored you. You could at least try to get back on her good side."

"Do you know where Elsa is?" Honeymaren asked suddenly.

"Elsa? She just went back to the camp, I think she said she was going to the reindeer again. Why?"

"Then I'm not going to the reindeer." She brushed past him and stalked off into the dark undergrowth. Her breath came fast and shallow, as if she had taken some serious shock. Ryder stared at her retreating back in confusion. He was, he decided, going to get to the bottom of this.

Honeymaren thought about Anna disappearing down the path into the Enchanted Forest - away from her - and her chest felt like a tight ball being squeezed tighter. She trudged back to her lonely chores in the same old camp she had lived in all her life. She couldn't even begin to stop some questions from revolving through her mind.

_Why does this have to be so hard?_

_What am I going to do?_

And finally: _What the hell does Anna feel about me?_


	7. Warmth On A Cold Night

Anna had deliberately chosen to come to the Northuldra camp on foot, not with the horse and retinue her advisers had wanted. She had wanted to clear her head and think while walking along the magnificent mountain road and the bare plain to the Forest; something about being closer to the ground and the rhythmic cycle of her own two feet concentrated her mind. Or maybe her nerves had just made her delay the moment she would see Honeymaren again, and were now delaying the moment she would have to see Kristoff and his disappointment. 

Either way, Anna neared the mouth of the fjord in late afternoon still fighting with herself. She remembered the blank look on Honeymaren's face when she had pretended to flirt with Ryder; she imagined with horror the look on it when she had thrown Honeymaren away to run to her sister's side. The sister who had behaved so strangely those past few days. It was almost as if she was _jealous,_ of the beautiful Northuldra. Why should Elsa be so cut up about a close friend stealing Anna's attention - did she expect to be the _only_ person in Anna's life? It was not fair and for some reason Anna suspected she was missing something about her sister. The sister who had made her push away someone she liked so much. Anna sighed, kicking a rock down the slope towards Arendelle with her boot. 

~ 

By nine o'clock it was completely dark, and Kristoff came tramping in to the living room with his boots still on. Anna had changed out of her travel clothes, but not into a nightdress; she went to bed late. Instead she wore a sky-blue dress made for the colder months, with patterns of the wildflowers he liked so much around the collar. But Kristoff didn't even look at her as he came in, the energy of being outdoors already fading from his face and replaced by a look of blank torpor. 

"Good day outside?" Anna trilled, nervous for some reason. 

"Well, I know I'd rather be out there than in boring palace meetings," he said, looking at her briefly. He did not notice her dress; such things, however much Anna liked them, were clearly not something he appreciated.

"I can understand that," she said. She tried to think of a different topic, but she'd never been good at resisting blurting out her thoughts. "You still don't like this place so much, then?"

He looked down at his boots. "You know I don't." 

Anna's heart sank. For a while Kristoff had seemed to settle in at the castle; then a few months ago he had started to crack under the pressure of being under a roof for days at a time. He was, Anna feared, just not made to be here. "Well," she began timidly, "I thought being with the person you loved would be a good way to live. Don't you love me, Kristoff?"

He scowled a little and Anna realised she had made the wrong move. "Not when you make me live cooped up indoors, around all these stupid people. . ."

"They are _not_ stupid! You even promised to serve them when you agreed to marry me, and now you don't even turn up to government meetings!"

"Agreed? I'm the one who asked you! I gave up my old life to be with you, Anna. Oh, and speaking of being absent, where have you been? Snuggling up to Elsa rather than me again? Or did you find a new lover with the Northuldra?" he spat the last words.

Anna gaped. "I don't know how you could say that. . ." for some reason, she did feel guilty at what he said - as if she had been seeing someone else. "I was just with my sister. . . and a close friend. . ." 

Kristoff looked guilty himself. "Look, Anna, I'm sorry. I just lost my temper, I know you'd never go with someone else." He came over to her behind the couch, settling his rough hands on her shoulders. 

_So unlike some hands I know._

"I'm glad you got to see Elsa, and this friend you talked about. Who is she, anyway?" 

Anna blinked as he worked her shoulders clumsily. "Oh, it's just Honeymaren, Ryder's sister. Remember?"

"Of course." He said it with relief. "Not Ryder, then. I like the guy a lot, I wouldn't want to have to go over and give him a black eye."

Anna frowned. "You don't have to say things like that," she told him sharply. Was everyone jealous around her? What did they think she was, a harlot? 

He dropped his hands. "Whatever. I'm gonna prep lunch for tomorrow and get to bed early. I'm going out with Sven and I've gotta be up before dawn."

"You're going out again?" She heard her fiancé thump away on the floorboards and close the door on her.

~

Tossing and turning, Anna looked at the light streaming from under her curtains. It was the middle of the night, but the stars and moon were so bright they made a light you could ride by. She sighed and turned flat on her stomach, face buried in the sheets.

For hours she had tried to ignore the gnawing that was growing in her. It had been mild at first; she had pushed it to the back of her mind as she worried about Kristoff instead. But hours later, as she lay in bed, her normal readiness to sleep was absent. Instead, she could not take the memory of a young woman's cold gaze out of her mind; could not forget the hurt she had given Honeymaren. She had essentially thrown away the closest relationship she had outside Kristoff and Elsa, just to appease a childish fit in her sister. Honeymaren was probably lying there now, thinking about just the same thing, only to _her_ Anna had acted for no reason at all except spite. She must be so hurt.

It was a cold night, but Anna was gripped by a sudden resolve to get up and go straight to her. To get on the fastest horse in the kingdom and rush to the girl's tent, to burst in and fall on her, telling her how sorry she was. To hug her tight and kiss her forehead and whisper sorry into her ear. She was still in the midst of fantasy when she realised she was halfway down the stairs into the entrance hall.

An hour later, Anna was charging along the ridge above the fjord, a thick cloak wrapped around her. Even so, she shivered as the horse made its way with surprising confidence through the starlit night, over peak and stream. The world at this time was so beautiful and so _cold_ , like one of Elsa's snowflake creations. The waxing moon glittered powerfully overhead. 

As she reached the last peak to go by before the descent to the plain, she glanced to the southeast and saw the last glimpse of Elsa's ice palace glinting in the night. The reminder of her sister didn't seem so welcome that night, but before she could ruminate on it the horse twitched and half reared under her, letting a whinny out into the cold air. 

There was a rustling in the bushes on the left side of the path, as if someone had just dived in there to wait in ambush. Heart racing, Anna snatched a lantern from the horse's pack and lit it with trembling fingers. She recalled the night with the wolves with Kristoff and her breath came fast. She descended from the horse, and as she neared the undergrowth, a figure in grey emerged, shielding its eyes from the light. 

Anna gasped when she saw who it was, and wondered if she were dreaming. _Honeymaren_. She thought speaking might end the dream, so she didn't say the name. It really looked like a scene from painting, and Anna should know. Honeymaren's face was bathed in the moonlight; her dark eyes twinkled as the hunted look faded; there was no danger here. Definitely no danger. The Northuldra's lovely brown hair was gently stirred by the wind. The two gazed at each other as if they were in a dream; a dream where nothing told them to stop. Under the cover of the night, far from anyone, it was easy to imagine.

Honeymaren broke the dream. "I'm sorry, Queen Anna," she said, curtseying formally. "I neglected to say goodbye at the camp, so I followed you all this way. Too late, of course." She nodded to the fine riding gloves on Anna's hands. "I guess you're coming to return my gloves?" Her voice was heavy, but her eyes darted over Anna's face as if calculating something, something she couldn't quite figure out.

Anna did not register Honeymaren's uncertainty, just gaping at her. _She's come to apologise to_ me?! She collected herself. "Of course, madam. As you wish." She began pulling them off, tears springing to her eyes; she bent her head so the girl couldn't see. _I let myself hope she came for me. No, she's just being polite. Royal protocol, that's all._

"Wait. . . Anna. You don't need to. I meant them as a gift. I just want you to keep them in memory of me. . . even if you forget everything else about the two of us." She stepped back. "I hope you enjoyed your trip, Your Majesty; Yelana would remind you that you're always welcome. Safe journey home." Voice cracking, she turned to go.

Anna was hysterical. "WAIT!" she shouted at Honeymaren's retreating back. She ran over and stopped just short of her. "I didn't mean any of what happened at camp! It was Elsa. I promised her I wouldn't be close to you for the weekend - she just wanted me all to herself. I shouldn't have let her persuade me. I'm sorry, Honeymaren." 

Honeymaren turned back, her eyes wide. "You did all that for Elsa?"

"She made me promise. It was a mistake. "She tentatively reached out to touch the Northuldra's shoulder. "Can we - can we still be friends?"

Honeymaren looked like she would melt with relief. "So I was right the first time - she was jealous. I should've just asked you if that was what was going on. Anna, I'm sorry I was cold myself. I know how defensive Elsa gets over you, I should have spoken to her about it myself." She tugged her coat tighter round her shoulders, uncomfortable. "Did you really ride here to give my gloves back or. . ."

"Don't be silly," Anna laughed. "I came to say sorry. Honeymaren, from now on we know we're friends whatever anyone else says. Okay?" She pulled the glove the rest of the way off and extended a hand to her. Honeymaren bared her own hand and grasped it, the touch as welcome as a warm bath in that cold lonely night. The two women looked into each other's eyes and knew there was something between them they wouldn't talk about, not yet. 

Anna shivered. "Gosh," she said. "It's getting even colder out here and you have a long way back." Honeymaren nodded morosely at the thought of returning alone. _Is she trying to get rid of me? She is still holding back for Elsa after all._ "You'll need to come back on my horse to Arendelle, of course," Anna went on. Honeymaren's heart leaped. "Wow, you've never even seen Arendelle, have you? That's so great! I can't wait to show you around. Come on!" 

She skipped back to the horse with a huge smile on her face. Honeymaren followed, climbing on to the saddle behind her. She swallowed, realizing how close they were. For some reason Honeymaren liked the idea a lot, but she didn't know if Anna felt quite the same about it. They were a little prudish in Arendelle, after all.

"If we go fast you should be able to get some sleep in Arendelle," Anna said to her, "so hold on tight to me." Honeymaren slowly reached her arms around the queen's waist and held on, almost sighing with pleasure at the warmth and softness coming from the cloaked body. Her torso couldn't but press into Anna's, and her nose had no choice but to savour the scent of the royal hair. The two kicked off and went on into the night, all alone except for each other.

They both remembered the ride for the rest of their lives.

~

"So where do you want your room in the palace?" Anna was chirping to her. "I can give you a south-facing into the water, or a north-facing one so you're closer to the stables and the bridge into town. They're really all nice though!"

Honeymaren thought for a second, something made difficult by the way Anna's body pressed into her parted thighs and moved rhythmically against her breasts with the horse's movements. But something clouded her mind. "Will Elsa really approve of me being so close to you?" she tentatively asked. "I mean, she was so hung up about you not spending too much time with me at camp, and if word gets out, she would be furious. Besides," she added as Anna opened her mouth indignantly, "the Northuldra are particular about the honour of hospitality. I'm not a tribal leader, so being given a room in the palace would be seen as going above my station. . . and angering the Fifth Spirit would _really_ be going above my station. They could actually kill me for it."

"Is that true?" Anna asked heavily. She sighed. "I guess I can put you up in the inn for the night. It's a nice one, but I hate turning you away from the castle when you're so. . ." she blushed and stopped herself before she could go on. They rode on in silence.

They came to the tiny city on the fjord. Honeymaren gasped. She had never seen so many dwellings in one place, or such a magnificent building as the one that rose out of the water right ahead of them. "That's your _home?_ " she breathed.

Anna grinned irresistibly. "I do love Arendelle," she said simply. Honeymaren thought she might agree.

~ 

Anna left her outside the inn as the coldest part of the night came, and the innkeeper grumbled inside about being woken up. "Sleep well, Honeymaren," she said fondly. "I still wish you could come back with me, though." A thought struck her. "Why is Elsa so annoyed about _you_ seeing me in particular, anyway?" 

Honeymaren pursed her lips. It was a good question, and she was starting to think of a couple of answers to it. There were a lot of things about her and the two sisters she would like answered, she thought. "Goodnight, Anna," she called.

The two separated in the cold night, to empty rooms. Both thought about Elsa long for a long time before they could sleep, but mostly they thought about each other.


End file.
